mi mejor cumpleaños
by titania-chan
Summary: siempre estuve triste en mis cumpleaños después de la muerte de mi madre... pero nunca pense que en mi cumpleaños numero 18 fuera el mejor cumple de mi vida... denle una oportunidad ... es un one-short -w-... nalu!


mi primer one-short . ... espero que les guste :3... los quiero mucho

titania-chan

* * *

Hoy era un día normal en mi vida bueno , no tan normal.. hoy era mi cumpleaños, así es hoy cumplo 18 pero desde la muerte de mi madre los cumpleaños ya no son como antes y aunque ahora estoy en fairy tail, este sentimiento de soledad en mi cumpleaños no cambiara, como todo los años iré al cementerio haber la tumba de mi madre, espero que el gremio no note mi falta de presencia en el gremio

En el gremio

Levy que haces?.- pregunto mirajane mientras limpiaba una mesa

Hago un calendario de los cumpleaños de todos los miembros del gremio.- dijo levy muy animada

Enserio?.- se acercó lisanna a ver el calendario

Que bonita levy chan.- dijo Wendy

Bueno después de todo somos una familia, bueno está terminado.- dijo orgullosa levy

Espera… falta el cumpleaños de lucy.- dijo mirajane viendo el calendario y la falta del cumpleaños de lucy

No puede ser!... como me pude olvidar del cumpleaños de mi mejor amiga.- dijo levy con aura depresiva

Note preocupes enana, cuando venga la coneja le preguntas.- dijo gajeel

Que no me llames enana! … aunque es cierto cuando venga lu chan, le pregunto.- dijo animada

En ese momento las puertas se abrieron mostrando a un gato azul y a un chico de cabello rosado

Bueno días, natsu y happy .- dijo mirajane

Buenos días mira.- dijeron ambos.- ahn visto a luce?

También la están esperando?.- pregunto Wendy

Si, queríamos ir a una misión con ella … no a llegado?

No, ya es tarde lucy siempre llega temprano.- dijo mirajane

Que raro, buena ire a su departamento a verla.- dijo natsu saliendo del gremio con happy

Cuando llegaron al departamento de su amiga rubia no encontraban a rastro de ella

Se habrá ido del gremio?.- dijo asustado happy

No digas eso ni en broma.- dijo natsu un poco enfadado(xq será e,e)

Mira natsu.- dijo happy traía una carta .- y eso?

Es una carta que estaba en su cama.- dijo happy con simpleza

Será la respuesta que estamos buscando?.- dijo natsu

Natsu y happy leyeron la carta quedando en shock

HOY ES EL CUMPLEAÑO DE LUCE!.- gritaron los dos, corriendo al gremio rompiendo la puerta

Que te sucede flamita.- dijo burlón gray

Gray-sama su ropa.- le dijo juvia sacando de sorpresa al cabello azabache

Pero natsu no tomo el insulto de gray lo único que salió de su boca fue

Luce, esta de cumpleaños!

Que!.- fue el grito de todo el gremio

Como, que hoy es el cumpleaño lu chan.- dijo levy si poder creerlo

Asi, es miren la carta que escribió lucy.- dijo natsu entregando la carta a mirajane, leyéndola a todo el gremio bajando los ánimos a algunos

Y que haces tú leyendo cartas que no son tuyas.- dijo charle enojada por la imprudencia de natsu

Sí, no la hubiera leído no sabríamos que hoy es el cumpleaños de luce y lo hubiéramos dejado pasar un momento importante de ella.- dijo defendiéndose

Todo el gremio quedo en silencio por la palabras de natsu, bueno tenia razón y es raro que natsu digas cosas muy sabias o inteligentes o que ocupe la cabeza… es raro

Bueno, no nos queda mas que celebrar el cumpleaños a lucy en las … 5 horas que nos quedan antes que llegue .- dijo el maestro

5 horas!.- dijeron todos sorprendidos

Así es conociéndola, estará poco tiempo e la tumba de su madre por la melancolía y querrá estar en el gremio para olvidar la pena…. Y como peinsas que nosotros no sabemos nada bueno… muevan el trasero mocosos, que una hija (hermana para otros) está de cumpleaños!

Ayer sir!.- dijeron todo los del gremio empezando a trabajar en el cumpleaños de lucy… para que sea el mejor cumpleaños de la historia!

Mira y lisanna hacían la comida, gray, levy y cana los adornos, Wendy, charle y erza los regalos, natsu estaba encargado del fuego de la cocina y happy estaba en otra parte para una misión clase x y el resto del gremio hacia el resto para acelerar el trabajo…. Por qué queda poco tiempo para que llegara ella

Oye, gray has visto a natsu?.- dijo seria erza

Etto, no lo eh visto creo que desaparecio.- dijo gray asustado por la cara de erza

Como que desapareció … ese &amp;#$%$#&amp;$#%#

Ara, ara.- dijo mirajane mientras dejaba platos de comida en las mesas.- note preocupes erza, natsu dejo un fuego bastante contundente y toda la comida esta lista gracias a ello *sonrisa*

Que bien… aunque para donde se fue natsu a esta hora?

Magnolia

Donde estara .- natsu,buscando por toda partes

En la estación de trenes de magnolia estaba happy viendo si llegaba lucy para da la señal al gremio….mientras esperaba vio a natsu buscando por las tiendas de allí

Que estará haciendo natsu.- dijo el felino olvidando por completo su misión.- oye natsu que haces?

Happy)?.- dijo natsu viendo a su amigo felino.- … busco un regalo para luce y tú?

Yo veo si lucy llega a la estación…

En ese momento se veía como su amiga rubia iba rumbo al gremio

No puede ser…. Se me olvido dar la señal….. erza me matara.-dijo el felino con miedo y aura depresiva

Que señal?.- pregunto natsu

Umh… no se…. Pero debía hacer algo.- dijo el con gato con simpleza

Natsu que casi se cae de la impresión o la estupidez de happy, asi que para salvar a su amigo de la muerte conocida como erza …. Lanzo una llamarada que decía "la princesa va al castillo" refiriendo a lucy como la princesa y el gremio como el castillo

En el gremio todo estaba listo, solo esperaba la señal de happy que nunca llegaba

Nee… erza que señal tenia que hacer happy?.- dijo mirajane

Umh…. NO LE DIJE CUAL!.- la gran titania se había olvidado de la señal de happy

Todo el gremio se sorprendió que la gran titania (erza) se le hubiera olvidado ese detalle pero eso no era lo peor….. como iban a saber cuándo llegara lucy!... todos los miembros estaban sudando frio hasta que la pequeña asuka empieza a gritar

Miren minna, afuera en el cielo alguien escribió con fuego que viene la princesa al castillo!

La princesa al castillo escrito en fuego.- dijo lisanna pensativa

Princesa…. Castillo….. fuego…. NATSU!- grito levy de golpe

Que pasa enana?.- dijo gajeel

No entienden, la princesa es lucy, el castillo el gremio y natsu lo escribió eso significa que…

Lucy ya esta aquí!.- gritaron todos los del gremio

Todo el gremio en menos de 3 seg estaba listo escondido y apagaron las luces para tener el climax… ewe

Donde lucy…

Estaba tan cansada y triste ir a la tumba de mi madre no me subió mucho los ánimos espero que los chicos lo hagan… Cuando vi a lo lejos el gremio me salio una pequeña sonrisa… pero todo estaba oscuro

Habrán cerrado?.- me dirigí al gremio lo más rápido posible… cuando entre…

SORPRESA!.- gritaron todo los miembros del gremio mostrando un gran pastel de chocolate… mis lágrimas salieron solas no me lo podía creer todo el gremio me había hecho una fiesta sorpresa

Como es que sabían que era mi cumple?.- dijo ella muy sorprendida

Natsu nos dijo….- dijo erza con simpleza mientras sostenía un par de regalos

Como es posible que no nos dijiste nada.- dijo gray desnudo…. Como siempre

Lu chan somos una familia no es asi)?... y debemos decirnos todos inclusos los cumpleaños.- dijo levy abrazando a su amiga

Minna*lagrimas* lo quiero…. Son mi familia!.- empece a llorar de alegría

Bueno hija mía, ahórrate esa lagrimas que ahora hay que … FESTEJAR!.- después de que dijo eso el maestro, empezó la fiesta total en el gremio…. Recibí muchos regalos y comí mucho pastel… pero no encontraba a natsu

Nee levy chan… has visto a natsu?

Natsu… no lo eh visto…- dijo con simpleza levy

Soka…-Salí para afuera del gremio sin que nadie se diera cuenta aunque la mitad del gremio estaba ebrio así que no importaba… pasee por el patio del gremio hasta ver a natsu sentado solo … me sorprendí bastante

Natsu?... que haces afuera del gremio?.- me acerque a él

Te estaba esperando… quería darte mi regalo.- lo vi un poco sonrojado

Me compraste algo?.- dije sorprendida

Etto si…- se acercó a mí y me paso una cajita, la abrí y vi un collar en forma de llave… parecida a las mías pero más pequeña y era sola una también XD

Natsu que lindo…. No se que decir

Si, pero este tiene un significado

Significado?

Si… etto luce yoooo…. Debo… decirte algo.- dijo un poco nervioso

Asi?... y que es?.- mi corazón empieza acelerar 1000xseg… no será que natsu me va declarar! , no creo es demasiado improbable…pero…

Luce yo…..*beso*.- natsu beso a luce, al principio fue torpe pero después se volvió cálido y con cariño

Natsu O/O.- no salían palabras de m boca… yo estare soñando?... no lo creo … esto era muy real como para ser sueño .- estoy soñando?

*risas* luce eres un bicho raro.- me volvió a besar.- quiero que seas mi novia y ese collar en forma de llave…. Aunque suene muy cursi… es la llave de mi corazón *sonrojo*

*shock* yo…. Yo….. acepto!.- salte hacia el con lágrimas de alegría, después de mucho tiempo pude celebrar mi cumpleaños con mi familia asi es fairy tail era mi familia ahora y eso no cambiara y con natsu como mi novio soy mas feliz!... después de todo si pude pasar un lindo cumpleaños … mama n.n

-fin-


End file.
